Conventional torque-based vehicle engine control systems typically rely on a model-based estimator of engine torque. Model-based estimators, while sufficient for early generation torque-based engine control systems where relatively small steady-state error and transient error are not an issue, are usually not comprehensively verified during development or in actual production vehicles to ensure accuracy of the estimated engine torque levels. As new demands are placed on torque-based engine control systems, a more accurate determination of engine torque is desired.